1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a method of machining a roller.
2. Description of Related Art
A roll-to-roll process providing enhanced manufacturing efficiency and lower manufacturing cost is often employed to produce brightness enhancement films or light guide plates in mass quantities. A roller for embossing or imprinting arrays of structural features, such as a plurality of micro-structures, is applied to a flexible sheet or film, to imprint or emboss a plurality of micro-structures thereon. A new flexible substrate, or film, can be rolled for a subsequent imprint, or the rolled flexible sheet or film can be cut to a requested size and shape. However, the micro-structures of the roller are often formed by machining, electroplating or etching. When the micro-structures of the roller are very small, such methods can require more complicated arrangements, and processes having increased costs, and also added complexity.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.